The present invention relates to a tree planting apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rolling drum tree planter apparatus which includes an outer drum rotatably mounted about a carriage assembly which provides a seat for use by the operator of the apparatus. The apparatus is pulled by a tractor or other vehicle during planting, with the carriage assembly and the operator remaining in an upright position while the outer drum with attached soil penetrating implements rotates as it travels over the ground.
Various machines are known in the prior art for use in the planting of trees and shrubs on a large scale such as in reforesting operations. Examples of such prior art machines are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,899,985 to Rath; 2,463,938 to Bancroft; and 2,944,495 to Wilson et al.
The Rath patent discloses a soil penetrating tool which is mounted on a half-track or other suitable vehicle and which includes releasable clamping means for supporting the roots of a plant to be introduced at an oblique angle, preferably along a circular path, into the soil. The soil penetrating tool is rotatably mounted about a shaft attached to a gear box mounted on the vehicle. The soil penetrating tool carrying the clamped plant is introduced into the soil by suitable reciprocating means such as a pneumatic jack. When the tool has moved into a position wherein the plant is in a vertical position in the soil, the clamping means is released and the tool is withdrawn from the soil.
The Bancroft and Wilson et al patents disclose plant setting machines of the type in which a series of plants are rotatably moved into position for planting, and with a fixed furrow opening device being attached to the machine for the purpose of opening a planting furrow as the machine travels over the ground.
By the present invention there is provided an improved tree planting machine which includes the above noted carriage assembly connected by a tongue assembly to a tractor or other vehicle for pulling the machine over the terrain to be planted. A drum and dibble assembly is mounted for rotation around the circumference of the carriage. The tongue assembly has a forked portion which extends back adjacent the sides of the rotating drum and attaches to each side of the carriage assembly. A seat for the operator is mounted within the carriage. Thus as the machine is pulled along during planting, the carriage assembly and the operator remain in an upright position while the drum rotates as it rolls over the ground.
In one embodiment, the drum and dibble assembly includes three scimitar-shaped dibbles which are attached at intervals to the periphery of the drum. Each dibble is in the form of an outwardly extending blade with a scimitar-shape having a generally thicker portion at the base and being narrower toward the outer end of the blade. A drum slot is located just behind the base of each dibble, with a dirt packing block mounted on each side of the drum slot.
In carrying out the tree planting process, the operator places the rooted end of a small seedling or other plant through an opening in the carriage and through the drum slot so that the seedling is in position prior to the time that the corresponding dibble touches the ground. As the dibble is forced into the ground, the roots of the seedling are moved into the slit in the ground created by the blade portion of the dibble. As the dibble reaches the full vertical position, the packing blocks force dirt in around the root collar of the seedling and the planting operation is complete. A spring actuated slot cleaner is mounted on the carriage assembly for use in maintaining the drum slots free of mud and debris.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tree planting machine which may be easily pulled over the ground during the planting operation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tree planting machine which is of simplified construction, and which does not require hydraulic or pneumatic machinery for operation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tree planting machine in the form of a rolling drum having a series of blade-shaped dibbles extending therefrom for use in opening the ground during the planting operation, thus avoiding continuous plowing action so that obstacles such as roots and rocks and the like do not have to be avoided as much as with a conventional planter.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a rolling drum tree planting machine in which the operator is maintained in an upright position and with means for attaching the machine to any of various tractors or other vehicles so as to be easily pulled over the ground during the planting operation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tree planting machine which can overcome obstacles of appreciable height, so that the rows are straighter and the distance between rows will be more uniform as such obstacles are rolled over by the drum planter rather than having to turn so as to avoid such obstacles.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a tree planting machine which operates much like a wheel, putting little strain on the tractor unit, so as to be operable during wet ground conditions without getting stuck as has been frequently experienced with conventional planters.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a tree planting machine in which the operator is well protected from the danger of injury during the planting operation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tree planter in which the spacing between trees is precisely controlled so as to provide for the planting of a precise number of trees for a particular area of land.